Servant Boy
by Lord Youko
Summary: Jeremy requests Damon to turn him. Damon, as we all know, never does anything for nothing. What will Jeremy have to do to convince Damon to do as he asks? DamonXJeremyThis is SLASH, people!


_**Story: Servant Boy**_

_**Summary:**__ Jeremy requests Damon to turn him. Damon, as we all know, never does anything for nothing. What will Jeremy have to do to convince Damon to do as he asks?_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries and make no money out of the writing of this fic._

**Chapter 1 – Unequal Exchange**

_Look at him, look at me_

_That boy is bad, and honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise,_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes…_

_-Monster_ – **Lady Gaga**

"Jeremy, you have no idea what you're getting into! Now, I want you to stop seeing that girl. Don't even talk to her, you understand?"

Jeremy clenched his fists.

"Elena, I'm not a kid anymore. You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

Elena reached out and clutched the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Jeremy, please," she tried, "This isn't…this isn't about me liking or not liking Anna…you don't know what-"

Elena took a deep breath. "Please trust me on this, Jer."

Jeremy jerked his arm out of her reach, eyes blazing. "Yeah like I trusted you with Vicky?"

His older sister flinched at the name. Jeremy felt a vicious satisfaction on seeing the guilty look on her face.

"What did you do, han Elena? Did you turn her against me? Did you threaten her like you're threatening me?"

"I'm not threatening you, Jeremy! It's for your own good, believe me-"

"I DON'T BEILIEVE YOU!" Jeremy shouted. "I don't, alright? And I'm not gonna stop seeing Anna."

"Jer, please don't do this…"

He hated that look on her face; that exasperated, disappointed look as if she were enduring the tantrums of a small child, as if she was doing him a favour…she's made him feel like that his whole life.

"You know what? I'm sick of this."

He turned away from her and opened his closet. Bending down, he found his suitcase and threw it on the bed. Zipping it open, he began to pull out clothes from his closet and threw them in haphazardly.

Elena sighed. "Jeremy _what _are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," he said, throwing in books and random items from his desk.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the pitying look on Elena's face and it just fuelled his rage.

"And _where_ do you think you're gonna go?"

"I dunno but I'll figure something out." He was lying. He already had a place in mind. Actually, he didn't know why he was even bothering to lie about it since obviously, Elena would come to know soon enough but all he knew was that he had to get away from her _right now._

"Jer," she tried one last time but he brushed past her, suitcase in hand. Elena didn't try to stop him. He'd gone through this phase a few months ago when their parents had died. He would probably crash at a friend's place for a few days and then come home. After all, where else would he go, in this small town?

* * *

"Jeremy! What're you doing here?" Stefan asked in surprise, looking Jeremy up and down.

"I…wanna speak to Damon," he said shortly. "Can I come in?"

Stefan stepped aside, frowning at the suitcase in his hand. "Sure."

"Damon!" he called out.

No answer.

"He's probably up in his room," Stefan told him. When Jeremy made to go towards the stairs, Stefan snatched his arm.

"Jeremy you…probably shouldn't go up there."

This pissed Jeremy off even more.

"Will you guys stop babying me?" he snapped, trying to twist his arm away. "Look I know what I'm doing, alright? I wanna see Damon."

Stefan didn't let go. "Do you have vervaine in your system?"

Jeremy frowned at him. "Not that it's any of your business but yeah I do."

Stefan released him then, and Jeremy almost ran up the stairs. Stefan stared after him in concern, then removed his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled Elena's number.

Damon sighed at the hesitant knock on his door.

"Come in," he said irritably, not bothering to get off the couch on which he was sprawled.

The door opened slowly.

"Uhh…Damon?"

He raised his eyebrows, turning to look at the boy. "Jeremy."

"Uhh thanks for letting me in-"

"What do you want?" Damon cut in and Jeremy felt his own anger ebb away under Damon's piercing, annoyed gaze.

"I-" suddenly he was not sure this was the right way to go. But he'd thought and thought about it night after night; he was sure of what he wanted. He was just getting a bit nervous. Besides, now that he'd come this far…

He took a few more steps forward and stood awkwardly in front of the lounging vampire. He took one look at Damon's piercing eyes and hastily looked down at his feet.

Damon was intrigued.

"What do you want?" he asked more gently.

Jeremy took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I want you to turn me."

Damon stared.

Unable to hold his stare much longer, Jeremy looked away again, waiting for him to say something.

"Well?" he asked finally unable to stand the silence. "Will you do it or not?"

Damon tilted his head to the side, face inscrutable as always. "You want me to turn you?" he asked finally.

Jeremy nodded jerkily.

"In to a _vampire_?" Damon spoke slowly as if conversing with a retarded child.

Jeremy looked up and frowned. "Obviously," he snapped peevishly.

"No," Damon said promptly, then went back to laying aimlessly on the couch.

Jeremy's mouth fell open. "No?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Damon reiterated.

"Why not?" Jeremy demanded.

"Don't wanna," Damon replied, leaning back against the pillows comfortably, closing his eyes.

"Why the hell not?" he asked irritably, striding over to him.

Damon didn't open his eyes, only folded his hand behind his head.

"Why should I?"

Jeremy drew back at that. "Because…then you get blood and you_ like_ blood?" he asked hesitantly.

Damon didn't respond. Well, that was reasonable. But the real reason was, it was too much trouble. After the whole Isabelle thing, he was kind of put off by the whole idea. Besides, this was Elena's brother. If he did it, then Elena would be yapping in his ear, not to mention brother dearest…nope, it was more trouble than it was worth.

"I have all the blood I want," he responded instead. "Besides, if I turn you, you'd be volatile and thirsty and an overall nuisance and Stefan and I would probably have to kill you eventually."

"You could train me," Jeremy put in enthusiastically. "You could teach me to be like you, have control."

Finally Damon opened his eyes. "Why should I got through all that trouble when I have a free blood supply from _delicious_ sorority girls anyway?"

Jeremy couldn't help the blood that rose to his cheeks at the implication, even as he frowned. This was turning out to be more difficult than he'd anticipated. From what he'd overheard Stefan and Elena talking, Damon was pretty much without scruples when it came to such things. In fact…

"But you turned Vicky," he suddenly accused and Damon's face hardened.

"Who told you that?" he asked quietly.

"I heard Elena and Stefan talking about it," he said rather defensively.

Damon sat up slowly, and tutted. "A naughty boy you are, aren't you Jeremy?" he said softly. "Eavesdropping on people."

Then Damon's hand was on his sweatshirt and before he could blink, he was thrown down on the couch beside him.

"Vicky was a girl," he told Jeremy who was staring at him with wide eyes, "And as a girl, there were added….perks…in playing with her. You catch my drift?"

"You could have those with me too!" Jeremy burst out. When Damon raised an eyebrow slowly, he turned bright red. "Ummm…I- I mean…I could maybe do something else for you…i-if you want…"

Damon was now growing interested. "What else?" he asked, voice suddenly deeper.

"Whatever you want!" Jeremy said quickly.

Damon leaned back on his pillows. A slow smile graced his face and for some reason, Jeremy was scared.

"Anything?" he asked quietly.

Jeremy swallowed, then straightened, squaring his shoulders. "Anything."

After all, Damon couldn't make him do anything against his will, he reasoned. He had vervaine in his system. He'd heard Stefan say that as long as he had vervaine in his system, a vampire couldn't 'compel' him to do anything.

Damon glanced away from him idly, pretending that he wasn't really that interested.

"Hmm…I'm not sure," he said slowly. "What could you possibly do for me, Jeremy?"

Jeremy stared at his boots and bit his lip. Damon saw his indecision out of the corner of his eye.

"By the way," he said as if he'd just noticed. "Why do you have that suitcase with you?"

Jeremy looked at it, startled. "Oh…well, I had a fight with Elena and I thought you'd turn me so after, I was hoping…I could stay here till you train me?"

He finished hesitantly as Damon looked annoyed. "What makes you think I'd let you stay here?" he demanded and Jeremy flinched at his tone.

"Unless…"

Jeremy looked up at him hopefully. Damon looked thoughtful. "If you really want me to turn you…you can stay here and… serve me."

Jeremy's eyebrows shot up in his hair. "Serve you?" he repeated. "What the hell does that mean?"

Damon frowned. "You know, as a servant," he clarified, waving his hand.

"I'm not being your servant!" Jeremy began angrily.

"Then get lost," Damon told him, lying back on the couch.

Jeremy stared.

If he didn't agree, there was no one else he could turn to. There was nowhere else he could stay with either and it would be humiliating going back to Elena, see that I told you so look on her face. It was getting suffocating, living with his righteous miss goody two shoes sister.

On the other hand, if he agreed, he would have to be Damon's servant. But once he was a vampire, he'd be strong. He could learn to be much stronger than Damon and then Damon wouldn't be able to make him do anything.

"If I agree," he said aloud, "You'll turn me?"

Damon looked at him sideways. "I'll think about it."

Jeremy clenched his fists. "That doesn't mean anything! I want your word!"

Damon frowned to hide his amusement. "Alright, then. I'll turn you if you be my servant…for three months."

Jeremy's jaw dropped. "Three months? Are you crazy?"

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "Those are the terms. If you don't like them, there's the door."

Jeremy fell silent, contemplating.

"In the meantime," Damon added. "You can keep drinking vervaine so you know I won't compel you to do anything."

Jeremy glanced up at him cautiously. Why was he being so considerate? Perhaps he wasn't quite as much of an asshole s everyone said.

"Alright," he agreed.

Damon grinned. "Excellent," Damon said crisply. "Now let's go tell saint Stefan."

* * *

"No." Stefan said immediately.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked. "I swear I won't be any trouble to you."

"Jeremy," Stefan began, shooting a wry glance at his brother who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "That is absolutely not the problem."

"But Damon said I could keep drinking vervaine," Jeremy protested. That drew Stefan up short. "You…know-?"

"Yes," Jeremy replied. "And I'm not scared. Look, I…just need his help with something, alright? For that, I have to stay with him."

Stefan looked mystified. "Damon agreed to this?"

Jeremy nodded fervently.

"_And_ he said you could keep drinking vervaine?"

Jeremy nodded again.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Damon," he said finally. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Stefan led him into the other room.

"Alright, spill it," he whispered. "What're you doing?"

Damon blinked at him innocently. "What are you talking about?"

Stefan gestured impatiently towards the other room.

"That! You let him drink vervaine so you can't drink from him, you can't compel him, so what do you want with him?"

"Nothing," Damon protested in injured tones. "I just wanna help him. Is that so hard to believe?"

Stefan gave him a look that said _yes!_

Damon sighed. "Look, the kid's just had a fight with Elena and he needs to cool off. You _know_ I wouldn't hurt Elena's brother. Plus, I'm _bored._ He'll…distract me for a while."

"You know I'll _hurt _you if you do anything that would hurt Elena, right?" Stefan reminded him.

Damon held up his hands in defence. "I swear I won't force him to do anything. Nothing against his will, alright?"

Stefan looked at him, long and hard. Well, Jeremy would be in school with him and he could keep an eye on him while he was at home. Damon didn't want to do anything to get in Elena's bad graces. Plus, it was only for a few days, right?

What could it hurt?

"Alright," he agreed, and Damon grinned, going in to tell Jeremy the 'good' news.

Stefan stared after his brother and frowned.

Damon being this happy was never a good thing.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think! ^.^


End file.
